


Swirling Words

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Beanie and Kitty- bffs, Dyslexic!beanie, Gen, an underrated friendship, autistic!beanie, beanie is precious, i love them, so is kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Beanie is having some trouble with school work. Kitty is there for her. (Shippy if you squint, but it’s more platonic, that’s how I wrote it at least)





	Swirling Words

Beanie was struggling. All the letters were mixing about on the page and she was so confused. Why wouldn’t it all just stay put? She was so confused. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to clear the tears forming.

She opened them but the page was just as confusing as ever. The lines were too close together, the letters were too small, and all the words just swirled about. Beanie was pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to happen.

She put her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry. They were in prep, and everyone else seemed to be messing around. But Beanie was _trying _and she’d probably still be the person with the least amount of work done. That was just how it was.

She glanced at Kitty, who was beside her, and saw she had a few lines of a history essay, and all it would do was twist into too many different places. She began to cry softly. She was careful that barely anyone would notice.

She made her way miserably back to House, trying to avoid speaking to anyone. It was usually like that, but for some reason she just couldn’t do it. She sat down heavily on her bed, and began to cry more heavily. If she was honest, she no longer cared if anyone saw her.

It was Kitty who came in first, muttering brightly to herself. She seemed to stop short when she saw Beanie.

“Beanie. Come here.” She said gently, sitting down next to her and pulled her into a hug, stroking her messy hair as she wept into her shoulder. For once, she didn’t mind. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked hesitantly.

Beanie shook her head, then properly thought about it. There was a pause and she nodded.

The two of them sat opposite each other on Beanie’s bed and Kitty let her talk.

“I can’t do any work. I don’t think I can do anything.” Beanie began, talking quietly in between sniffles. “I’m trying, but nothing comes out and all the words swirl around on the page. Is that supposed to happen?”   
Kitty shook her head. “How do they… swirl?” She asked.  
“I don’t know, but they just don’t stay put.” Beanie said, bursting into tears again.

Kitty wrapped her arms around her best friend, rubbing her back gently. They watched the rain pour outside, hearing the gentle tinkle of it. Beanie leant her head on Kitty’s shoulder, and they sat there, content.

Beanie soon fell asleep, mumbling quietly, head still rested on Kitty. Kitty followed soon after and no one noticed until Daisy went in, chattering loudly to Hazel and Lavinia, and was promptly shushed by Hazel, who pointed at the two of them, smiling.

Even Lavinia admitted they looked very cute, curled up together. And Beanie looked content for the first time in Lavinia’s memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, all my fics are very short, aren’t they? Never mind, I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
